


the good universe

by calebnaesheim



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebnaesheim/pseuds/calebnaesheim
Summary: Matteo thinks about how different things used to be. How were things, when David wasn't there?





	the good universe

When he woke up that morning, his eyes fluttered for a moment before finally closing shut. Matteo could feel David's arms wrapped around him. Warm and safe. He exhaled, feeling at peace with himself.

_ Nothing better than this. _

David felt the movement and Matteo could practically see him grinning as he began to playfully tickle his sides. That little detail made Matteo chuckle softly. What a little shit.

He turned over to look at his lover in the eyes. 

“If you wanted me to look at you, you didn't have to do that.” 

David poked him in the side, teasing. “I know. I just wanted to hear you laugh again. You've been asleep for a long time.”

Matteo sighed with a clear smile on his face and leaned in to kiss David gently. How long had he waited for this? How long did he think he would never have this?

A few more kisses, and then David's hand reached over to caress Matteo's face. Matteo closed his eyes once more until he felt his hair being twirled. Fuck.

He opened his eyes again, and David sensed a change.

“What's wrong?” he whispered. “I can stop if you want.”

David's hand fell from his face.

Matteo bit his lip, debating on whether or not to tell him this. Fuck it, whatever. If he would be willing to lay in this boy's arms for the rest of eternity, he could tell him this.

“Was there ever a time where you felt like, like something you wanted was so far away from you?” Matteo murmured. “And it was so far away, you felt like you shouldn't even be allowed to want it?”

David took Matteo's face in his hands again and nodded slowly. He waited for him to continue.

“There were times where I thought about this moment happening. And I thought it just wasn't possible. I thought that if there were other universes, they were getting this moment. Not me.” Matteo's voice faltered a bit. “Never me. Not in this universe.”

He thought back to Jonas for a minute. So many times where he'd reach for him only to pull away. And he'd thought, all those times, that no matter how much he wanted it, he wouldn't get it. Sunlight spilled in through the open window. Sunlight and the promise of a different future. Not with Jonas, but with him.

David leaned forward and kissed Matteo's forehead. “But we  _ are _ here, in this universe. A universe where it happened. I think that counts for something.”

“I know. I wonder which Matteo out there didn't get to this moment.”

“Which Matteo didn't get his hair twirled?”

“Yeah. Shut up.” Matteo allowed himself a grin. “I just keep thinking. I keep thinking. I made it to the good universe.” 

He took a lock of David's hair between his fingers and twirled it. “You turned this into my good universe.”

“That was a bit cheesy.” David teased.

“I know.” Matteo rolled his eyes, smiling, again. “You'll just have to deal with it.”

“If this is the good universe, then why do you only listen to corny love songs?” 

“Very funny.” Matteo flicked David's forehead. “As if you don't write a bunch of corny love songs about me.”

“Those are different and not all about you.” He laughed and the whole world lit up.

“Sure, lover boy.”

_ Yeah, I did make it to the good universe. _

 


End file.
